


Earthlings

by markiboss (purplelly)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alien!Jack, M/M, space n shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/markiboss
Summary: Jack, a Septic space explorer, goes to visit the famous Earth, a must for any explorer. Unfortunately, his ship crashes on such a planet, and he's stranded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a continuation? eventually? i know i say that a lot but maybe itll happen some day. :P

The little ship runs all on its own, for the most part. Once you set the coordinates, it goes at a constant pace, avoiding obstacles by slightly changing course, and will eventually get to the end goal depending on the speed you set it at. It allowed the driver to do whatever until the ship reached the destination. 

The inside was quaint, but cozy. A bunk for two was embedded in the wall, and a fridge was what made up the ‘kitchen’. It contained every food safe enough to have in space. If you wanted something for entertainment, it depended on what the inhabitant brought with them. 

For Jack, it was sketchbooks, fit with colored ink. He’s sketched countless creatures back home, ones he’s seen with others of his kind or just wandering around the forests. There are more creatures he’s drawn from other planets he’s visited, like the PDP planet, where the people had myths such as the ‘Legendary BroFist’. The animals of their planet were large and slimy, like Jack’s own, and were called ‘Toads’. It appeared to be the only animal there, which were also treated like pets. 

Jack’s own planet was Septic, known for being the only pure green planet from a distance, and his people known for their infinite shape-shifting and adaptation to other planet’s environments. Septics were the best explorers, as all his siblings had already left their home to go exploring other planets. Jack had left the nest, so to speak, a year ago, when he came of age. The tiny ship was all they could afford for the fifth child, after most of their allowances went to the other four children’s ships. 

Jack didn’t mind. He quite liked the small ship. 

His destination right now was the planet he’d been most excited for; Earth. Earth was the amusement park of the galaxy, the place where every space explorer _had_ to go. The inhabitants, humans as Jack remembered(strange for a species to not be named after their planet; surely their names should be Earthlings). The humans had strange anatomy - two arms, two legs. Not only that, their morals are all weird. Jack’s not sure what that means, but his sister told him over the com that humans think about things differently. It just made him more excited to visit. 

The most amazing thing Jack had learned was the number of languages the planet has. There are over a hundred, if he remembered correctly. He’s awful at learning languages, and making himself fluent in them all took more time than he was willing to give. He’s not sure how the humans do it, knowing more than a hundred languages and not get confused! He’d have to ask. 

Jack’s managed to learn a few of the languages, and hoped it will be satisfactory. They were Irish, English, and French. Three paled in comparison to a hundred, but he’s heard the humans are not strict about it. 

The territories are also strange on Earth. Humans only live on land, but he’s heard there are creatures of Earth that do live in the water surrounding these lands. He found it strange that humans do not inhabit the water, considering it made up most of their planet. 

Anyway, he knew to aim for the green. He liked that the planet is green, just like Septic. 

He’s heard humans are easily startled by otherworldly beings, so he bought a crystal at the PDP planet before he left to clip into his belt. Septics were naturally shape-shifters, so changing into a human shape isn’t a problem. But considering he doesn’t know what humans look like, getting a crystal that changes his form for him was helpful. He was had put it on when he got back on his ship, and had spent forever learning how to maneuver the digits on each hand, the limbs and to walk on two legs. He was also significantly smaller than what he was used to. 

Earth is still a long time away. Jack glanced up at the digital map above the window, sighing when he looked at the distance. Sketching what he assumed a human would look like, he began to nod off, and soon his head rested on top of his sketchbook.

\--

He woke to the alarm blaring. 

It made him snap his head up, looking around in panic. He’s slept longer than he thought; Earth’s ground was directly in front of him. Their constructions were zipping past the windshield of the ship faster than Jack’s comfortable with. He sprang up and pressed a number of buttons, cursing at his two arms for being too slow. With the crystal in his belt, it kept him from changing form. Still, he moved fast enough that the alarm eventually stopped.

Jack had just relaxed, let his guard down to take a breath, when he looked up and paled. He was coming straight into one tall building. 

Gripping hold of the wheel off to the left, he twisted it, and the ship jerked to the left, narrowly missing the building. Instead, he was now angled downwards, and the ground was coming up faster than he intended. 

The ship first collided with empty ground, the windshield taking the brunt of the hit. A spiderweb of cracks cascaded across it, making it impossible to see what came next. 

The ship tipped onto his backs, and Jack felt the ship rock as something exploded. Had to be the boosters. 

They hit something, and Jack could hear it scrape across the sides of the ship. Jack was holding onto one of the many handles welded into the ship, waiting for it all to be over. 

It tipped two more times, before finally coming to a rest on the ship’s back. Everything was on the ceiling now, including Jack. His body was sore now, and he had to lay down until his head stopped spinning. 

He’s not sure how long he stayed there until he saw a figure moving behind the cracked screen of the windshield. Jack groggily sat up and crawled towards it. 

“Is someone in there?” A voice called. English, Jack thought. “I’m going to kick this in, so stay back!” 

Jack paused and watched as someone on the other side began to kick in the glass. A foot popped through the windshield, then was replaced by a human face. 

“Oh, you’re human!” The guy said, but Jack didn’t get a chance to correct him. He continued to kick out the windshield until there was a big enough hole for him to crawl through. 

Jack crawled towards the hole and onto the ground. The plants covering the ground - grass - felt itchy on his hands. 

“Are you okay?” The human asked. 

Jack had to think of the English response. “I am...alright.” 

The human looked him up and down, and Jack saw his eyes land on the crystal at his belt. 

“Oh, you’re not...” The human took a step away when it realized.

“I’m nice!” Jack insisted. He looked pathetically at his crashed ship. “I’m...stranded here.” 

The inside of the ship was wrecked, but the outside was completely destroyed. He heard the boosters explode earlier, which if anything, made the ship unusable. It would be months of repairs, if it was even repairable.

Then the human was suddenly next to him on the ground.

“I’m Mark,” He said. “What’s your name?”

“Mark,” Jack repeated. “My name is Jack.” He looked up at the human, Mark, and really took in his features. He had a dark head of hair, with the top a surprisingly vibrant red. His eyes were dark brown. For the first human Jack saw, it wasn’t a bad sight.

Without thinking, Jack gripped the sides of Mark’s face and twisted his head at different angles. 

“Are _all_ humans this pretty?” Jack asked, and Mark, who’s eyes had gone wide, now snorted into laughter.

“I...thanks?” Mark said, and gently removed Jack’s hands. “Uh, so you’re stuck here?”

“Yeah,” Jack said. “That is going to take a long time to fix.”

“Uh, okay,” Mark held a hand out for Jack as he stood up. “You can stay at my place until you’re ship’s ready.”

“Really?” Jack asked, and at Mark’s nod, he smiled. “Thank you!” He noticed Mark’s face suddenly change to red color. The phenomenon had him reeling back in surprise.

Mark quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

“Your face is red!” Jack said. “Is that normal? I have never seen that before!”

Mark’s face became even redder, and he found the ground to be interesting. “It’s just a thing humans do - listen, I’ll answer any question you have, let’s just get back to my place.” 

“Your place?” Jack repeated. 

“My home,” Mark clarified. 

“What are human homes?” Jack asked. “Septics live in these shelters made of--”

“You can tell me when we get to my house,” Mark repeated. 

Jack listened, and followed Mark along a dirt road, casting a glance at the ruined space ship before they went out of sight.


End file.
